


Sunday Six - Burn, Cosmo!

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [7]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard!Albafica, Bookkeeper!Camus, Celebrity!Shion, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Florist!Aphrodite, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Regrets, Secret Crush, Words of Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics written every Sunday.





	1. Aphrodite x Camus - Secret Crush

Very few Saints knew of the easy camaraderie that existed between Aphrodite and Camus, even if they didn’t look like they’d get along, they did in fact, get along quite well.

“Ready to get absolutely decimated at checkers?” Camus asked.

Aphrodite who was finishing setting a table with snacks and drinks, snorted quite inelegantly, “You wish Camus, you’ll loose this time,” he said as he gave his game partner a dazzling smile.

Camus nodded, glad that Aphrodite wasn’t able to hear how loud his heart seemed to beat, “You did loose last time we played, perhaps you’ll have better luck this time and you’ll win,” the corner of his lips turned upwards.

Aphrodite was looking at Camus and did not miss the tiny smile, ‘He should smile more’, he thought, ‘he’s terribly handsome when he does.’

Aphrodite finished setting the table and the game, and gestured to Camus, who sat opposite him, “Ready when you are.”


	2. Aphrodite x Shaka - Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaka frowned, “Aphrodite, you can’t be serious, you’re not having dessert for breakfast.”

Shaka considered himself a rational man, which is why falling in love with Aphrodite had completely surprised him, but now, here they were, married.

“Good morning love, did you know it’s a great day for cookies and ice cream,” Aphrodite sang as he entered the kitchen.

Shaka frowned, “Aphrodite, you can’t be serious, you’re not having dessert for breakfast.”

“Yes I am, because today is Sunday and I can do what I want, I’m an adult.”

“Why did I marry you again?”

Aphrodite batted his lashes and blew a kiss to Shaka, “Because you love me.”


	3. Aphrodite x Shaka - Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you be proud of me, after everything I've done?"

"I just want you to know, that I'm very proud of you," Shaka told Aphrodite.

"How can you be proud of me, after everything I've done?" Aphrodite gave Shaka a hard glare, daring him to continue.

Shaka smiled gently at Aphrodite, "We've all been given a second chance, and you are remorseful enough that you apologized to the Bronze Saints. That takes courage and nobility, to admit that you were wrong and try - as you have been doing - to do better."

Aphrodite looked away, "I'm still a monster, I still killed innocent people for someone I thought was good."

"Ah, but you admit being wrong, not many would; come Aphrodite, let me invite you a cup of tea, let us forget the past and start anew."


	4. Aphrodite x Shaka - Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love me as if I deserve you,”

“You love me as if I deserve you,” Aphrodite confessed one evening over tea.

Shaka placed his mug gently on the table, and looked at his boyfriend, "Still beating yourself up over the past I see."

"How can I not? I'm a monster who doesn't deserve you, or this second chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even you," Shaka said, firmly, "you recognize your errors now and want to do better, that's a good place to be."

"But still..."

"Are you doubting the wisdom of Athena? If she judged you worthy of a second chance, then appreciate it, live it well, do better this time around."

Aphrodite looked down, letting Shaka's words sink in and relishing on his wisdom and kindness, "Thank you."


	5. Hades x Reader - Lively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Among the dead, you would be the most lively,"

"Among the dead, you would be the most lively," came the smooth voice of your guest.

You looked up, watched as the man sat down in front of your desk, "Is the Underworld so grey, that I would bring color?"

"You sell yourself short," Hades said, "there's a spark in you, even if you don't see it."

You looked at the God in front of you, bluish green eyes soft, even if he sported a blank face, it was a funny way you two had met, at the festival that celebrated the peace treaty signed by Athena and Hades, and for some reason, the both of you had struck a friendship that was inching on something else, “So, lively?”

“The Asphodel meadows would benefit of your presence, the Elysian fields would make you want to paint them.”

You felt heat rise and your cheeks feel warm, “Maybe, if you’d allow it, I could visit.”


	6. Milo & Camus, Camus x Aphrodite - Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You like him!” Milo’s laughter was loud.

“You like him!” Milo’s laughter was loud.

Camus tried to remain calm, to avoid making any sort of expression that could betray what he was about to counter with, “No, we barely interact at all.”

Unfortunately for him, Milo was far more perceptive that what others expected him, “You do, you have weekly chess games and he’s one of the few ones you trust to leave alone in your library... I don’t blame you, he’s easy on the eyes.”

Camus said nothing for a while, but that didn’t help at all and Milo was looking downright smug, “He’s a good friend,” he said in the end.

If anything, that made Milo far more gleeful, “Oh you got it bad, I would never describe Aphrodite as a good friend, so for you to actually praise him, must be love.”

“Breath one word of this, and I will freeze you on a coffin of ice.”


	7. Shion x Albafica - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry, but I think I love you,”

“I’m sorry, but I think I love you,” were the words the came out of Shion’s mouth, clumsy, but true.

Albafica gave him a sad look, he knew that he could not allow any sort of relationship to bloom, he was dead man walking, a hazard to any and all, “Then you better think it’s not.”

Shion shook his head, all eagerness as he took a step closer to Albafica, but Albafica took two steps back, “I know I might not have much experience with love, but I do think I love you.”

“Nothing could come of it, you know this,” Albafica spoke kindly, but firmly at Shion, “I am poison, if I lower my guard, I could kill you without trying.”

“Worth the risk,” Shion gave him a small smile.

Albafica shook his head, “Your life is worth more than a silly risk, leave Shion and try - for your sake - to love another and forget me.”

“You are unforgettable.”


	8. Camus x Aphrodite - Loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you're ok with me taking this book back to Pisces?"

"Are you sure you're ok with me taking this book back to Pisces?" Aphrodite asked his fellow Saint.

"I trust you to care for it, so yes," was Camus simply and serious answer.

Aphrodite smiled at the Aquarius saint, "Quite generous of you, rest easy, your book will be well taken care off, and to be honest, I'm surprised you have romance in your library."

Camus shrugged, "It doesn't hurt them to have them, they might not be my personal favorite genre, but, it might be for someone else."

Aphrodite nodded, then observed his secret crush, then his lips curled upwards and on impulse gave Camus a quick kiss to his cheek and then ran out the Aquarius temple.

He did not see Camus flush pink and smile.


	9. Aphrodite x Shaka - Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have such a goofy smile, anyone told you that?"

"You have such a goofy smile, anyone told you that?" Shaka asked his boyfriend.

"Not everyone sees me smile like this very often," Aphrodite replies.

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t know, somehow you chose me."

Shaka hugged his boyfriend tightly, "And I'm happy you chose me too."


	10. Aphrodite x Shaka - To do

"Shouldn't you be doing other stuff? I mean, I'm pretty sure you were complaining about the amount of work you had to do."

Aphrodite paused the video that he was watching, "I am well aware of the things I should be doing, but ignoring them is much more fun."

Shaka furrowed his brows, "Why are you like this?"

"Oh, you mean, completely fabulous and super smart?"

"I meant a massive procrastinator and you know it," disapproval tinged Shaka's voice, "I refuse to help you write your essays last minute."

"Well now, if you put it like that," Aphrodite clicked the video off, "let's get down to business."

"Glad you see it my way."


	11. Albafica x Shion - No

"No," Albafica's voice was firm, eyes blazing as he stared at the Aries Saint, Shion for his part looked far too innocent in Albafica's opinion.

"Why not?"

"Why not, he asks," Albafica threw his hands up and paced around, "oh I don't know, maybe because my very being is full of poison and would kill you?"

"You haven't killed me yet."

"Of course not!" Albafica was indignant, "Mostly because I don't let you too near, much less touch me, and considering you tried to kiss me, it's not because you have self preservation."

"I still think we should date."


	12. Albafica x Shion - Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I fall asleep?”

Albafica woke up with a groan, “Did I fall asleep?” he asked Shion, who was there, on the other side of the bed, smiling.

“Yep, you passed out for like an hour, and looked adorable, look!”

Albafica stared at the picture that Shion had taken with his phone, he was drooling, “Delete it, now.”

“Absolutely not, it’s an adorable picture and I want it with me forever.”

“I swear that if that photo makes it on any of your social media accounts, I’ll dump you immediately, you hear me?”

Shion never stopped smiling, even if his boyfriend looked ready to pounce and take his phone to delete it himself, so he just shrugged and said, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll put it on my personal computer and delete it from here, acceptable?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	13. Aphrodite x Shaka - Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanna go out on an adventure?”

Aphrodite quietly walked into the Virgo Temple, looking for it’s guardian, once he found Shaka, he said, “Wanna go out on an adventure?”

Shaka looked to where Aphrodite’s voice came from, without opening his eyes, he smiled at him, “Are we going to defeat a dragon and return Thorin to his homestead?”

Aphrodite’s eyes shot up, “I‌ didn’t take you for a Tolkien fan, like at all, but alas no, Athena wants something from the town and I have been relegated to delivery boy.”

Shaka laughed, “I do enjoy reading Tolkien yes, and as to your adventure, sure, I have some things I need to get myself, why turn down your charming company.”

Aphrodite blushed and looked away, “Careful Shaka, I might take you serious one day.”

“Perhaps you should.”


	14. Aphrodite x Shaka - Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” he rasped, “I think I’m coming down with the flu, so hurry up and leave before you catch it.”

Aphrodite woke feeling terrible, his body felt heavy, as if he had the worst training session ever, his head was pounding, his throat felt dry and even his eyeballs were burning, he stood, slowly making his way to the bathroom, and took a shower, maybe that would help him.

He was coming over when he felt the cosmo of Shaka, requesting permission to cross the Pisces Temple, he gave it and went to get something to eat, unfortunately, Shaka saw him, “Are you well, Aphrodite?”

“No,” he rasped, “I think I’m coming down with the flu, so hurry up and leave before you catch it.”

Shaka nodded and wished him well, leaving back to his temple; Aphrodite ate some porridge and went back to bed, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Several hours later, when he was about to start making himself something to eat, Shaka returned with a pot in hand, “I made you some soup, because I care, but please don’t breathe on me.”

Aphrodite watched as Shaka all but bolted after placing the pot on his table, he went and lifted the lid of the pot and the aroma of spices hit his nose, Aphrodite smiled to himself and murmured, “Thank you my dear.”


	15. Aphrodite x Milo - Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen Aphrodite, I-I wanted to thank you, you saved my life; those days and nights when you were looking after me, meant a lot, thank you.”

Milo returned to the Sanctuary seemingly looking well, until he collapsed with a terrible fever, it seemed that the Scorpio Saint had been poisoned, so the Pope asked Aphrodite to look after him.

Aphrodite did, using his own poisoned blood against the poison that was affecting Milo, it took several days for Milo to get back to normal, only after Aphrodite approved it, did he returned to his own Temple.

A week later, Milo came to the Pisces Temple, “Listen Aphrodite, I-I wanted to thank you, you saved my life; those days and nights when you were looking after me, meant a lot, thank you.”

“I could hardly let you die,” Aphrodite reminded him, “but you’re welcome, good to see you’re back in shape.”

“Yeah and, well, I wanted to invite you over for dinner - as a thank you, what do you say?”

Aphrodite tilted his head, “Sure why not.”


	16. Aphrodite x Camus - Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Camus, you’re very different when we’re alone,”

“You know Camus, you’re very different when we’re alone,” Aphrodite pointed once during their weekly checkers game.

Camus looked up from the board game, “I suppose I am, I’m not much of an extrovert, but there’s something about you that makes me comfortable enough to lower my walls, I guess.”

“Well, I’m very flattered,” Aphrodite stretched his arms above his head, “you’re a great friend and I’m glad that you feel like you can be free with me.”

Camus smiled, “Quite a pair we make, don’t we? I’m the cold and emotionless one and you, you’re the haughty and vain one… but then again, not everyone wants to truly get to know us.”

Aphrodite returned the smile, “True, how fortunate that we are close to one another, and that we took the time to know each other,” he then took his glass and raised it, “cheers to good friends.”

Camus took his own glass and touched against Aphrodite’s, “Cheers to good friends!”


	17. Aphrodite x Camus - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The day I die, is the day I stop loving you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter

It had taken them a while to get to this point, but then again, death and resurrection had to happen for Camus and Aphrodite to realize that they like each other more than friends; it had been Aphrodite who has blurted out his feelings one night during their weekly checkers game.

Camus had been stunned, pleasantly surprised that his feelings were reciprocated, and now, here they were, alone together under the moonlight.

“The day I die, is the day I stop loving you,” Camus spoke, holding Aphrodite’s hand, voice full of conviction.

Unfortunately, Aphrodite had a moment of nervousness and joked, “So ghost you ain’t gonna love me? You gonna go find another boo?”

Camus gave Aphrodite a measuring look, “Did you have to ruin the moment?”

Aphrodite blushed, “No, but my nerves did get the best of me,” then he got serious, “I love you, you don’t know how happy I am we are together.” 


	18. Albafica x Shion - Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think I’m cynical, don’t you?”

“You think I’m cynical, don’t you?” Albafica asked Shion one day when the Aries Saint had visited.

“Yes, you are,” The Aries Saint confirmed, “but I don’t mind, I still like you.”

Albafica gave him a rueful smile, “You’re just too happy for the real world.”

Shion’s smile was a small one, “Perhaps, but rather that than completely unhappy and alone,” he rose a hand before Albafica could speak, “I don’t say it only because of you, but you could do worse than from time to time join us during get togethers.”

“My poison could kill you all,” Albafica had a serious look, “I don’t know why you all keep forgetting that fact.”

“We don’t forget, it’s simply that we don’t believe you’d kill us with your presence alone, your blood is the poison, not your skin, even Athena would like nothing more for you to join us.”

Albafica said nothing for a while, in the end, he simply said, “I’ll think about it.”


	19. Shaka x Aphrodite, Mu & Shaka - News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It hurts seeing Aphrodite with him,"

"It hurts seeing Aphrodite with him," Shaka confessed during one game of chess he and Mu played together, specially since their resurrection.

Mu froze, hand above the piece he was going to move, then looked up at Shaka, "You do know that Aphrodite and Death Mask are simply friends, right? I think Death Mask is seeing a girl from Rodorio."

Shaka's head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise, "No, I did not know that, are you sure?" he asked, swallowing down the knot in his throat and trying to not get his hopes up, "How can you know?"

Mu smiled, "Because I saw them together when I went to buy some food supplies I wanted, ever since Asgard, Death Mask has..." Mu hesitated at how to describe his fellow saint, "mellowed, at least some and he is with a girl and yes," he stopped Shaka from speaking, "dating her because I saw them hold hands."

Shaka's face went from surprise to joy, "Mu, my friend, you have taken a burden and worry off my back, thank you! I assure you, that now that I know, I will do my best to approach Aphrodite with more ease, you have my thanks."

Mu smile's grew and his eyes twinkled, "Glad to be of service old friend and good luck with Aphrodite."


	20. Aphrodite x Shaka - Accidental Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then perhaps you should think of something to do," Shaka's voice broke Aphrodite's concentration, "because I have no idea where to begin when it comes to dates."

"Shaka, there's something I must tell you and I ask you to please, don't interrupt me," Aphrodite sighed, "I like you, and when I mean I like you, it means I like you and I would like to go out with you."

"I know I have a reputation for coldness, ruthlessness and arrogance, but for what it's worth, I do mean it, I'd like to go on dates with you and call you my boyfriend, we have been given a second chance at life and I don't want to waste it."

"Then perhaps you should think of something to do," Shaka's voice broke Aphrodite's concentration, "because I have no idea where to begin when it comes to dates."

Aphrodite was frozen in place, afraid to look back and face Shaka, he wasn't expecting Shaka to over hear him... yet, he was just trying to gather his courage, he took a deep breath, it was time to face the music, "Do not play with me Virgo Shaka, I will not tolerate anyone to play with my emotions."

"I do not play Aphrodite," Shaka was the picture of calm, standing tall and proud, small smile on his face, "I am not a cruel man, and toying with someone's emotions is not in my nature, so, on this date... you'd have to plan it."

Aphrodite swallowed the knot on his throat, "I'll pick you up on Friday at five then, and thank you for this chance."


	21. Aphrodite x Camus - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Camus... are you using my sweater?"

"Camus... are you using my sweater?" Aphrodite was shocked to see his boyfriend wearing his clothing, Camus usually was far more subdued in his color choices.

Camus shrugged, "I missed you and this is the sweater that smelled the most like you, so yes, I wore it."

Aphrodite's smile was a gentle one, "I missed you too, and I also took something from you, I took the blue and white stripped shirt."

Camus' lips curled upwards, "I know, I looked for it and I couldn't find it, I was planning to wear it this week, but it's fine if you took it."

"...And I also took your lucky socks," Aphrodite confessed, feeling quite guilty, "but I washed them and took good care of them, so don't worry they are safe in my carry on bag, no harm befell your socks."

Camus snorted in amusement, eyes on the road, "You should be grateful that I'm not asking for the usual price, and that is only because you just came home from an overseas trip, but... you owe me."

Aphrodite laughed, "Of course darling."


	22. Aphrodite x Shaka - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even you deserve a second chance Aphrodite,”

“Even you deserve a second chance Aphrodite,” Shaka’s voice was calm, yet firm and brokered no argument.

Aphrodite frowned, “But I thought you hated me?”

Shaka shook his head, “I don’t hate Aphrodite, I might have disliked some aspects of your behavior, but hate? No, I am glad you too were brought back, you deserve a second chance at life, much like all of us.”

Aphrodite looked away, and swallowed the knot that seemed to form on his throat, “I killed people because I believed him, I had the chance to stand down and didn’t.”

Shaka didn’t speak for a moment, measuring his thoughts carefully, in the end, he shrugged his shoulders and laid a gentle hand on Aphrodite’s shoulder, “Regret will kill you if you let it, if you truly regret your actions, then, rise above them and do better this time, I’ll be here for you.”

“Quite generous of your Shaka,” Aphrodite said, looking at his fellow saint, who was smiling at him, “with both your wisdom and friendship, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Aphrodite, I’ll always be here if you need me.”


	23. Milo & Camus, Camus x Aphrodite - Date Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need advice,” Camus said as he dropped into Milo’s sofa, “I didn’t know who else to ask.”

Milo rushed to open the door of his apartment and found a rather disheveled looking Camus, “What is wrong with you?” he said as he moved to let his friend in.

“I need advice,” Camus said as he dropped into Milo’s sofa, “I didn’t know who else to ask.”

Milo’s eyebrows shot upwards and surprise was clearly written on his face, “Ok, worrisome, but hit me and I’ll see if I can help you.”

“I need ideas for a date,” Camus blurted out, “I finally asked Aphrodite out and he said yes, but I’m drawing a blank, I have no idea what to do.”

Milo snorted, how very Camus of him, “Dinner and a movie are classics for a reason, but if you don’t want to do that, how about a museum or theater show?‌ Aphrodite seems like he likes that kind of stuff.”

“The theater might not be such a bad idea,” Camus mused, “he did mentioned watching Romeo and Juliet once, so maybe that’s a possibility and I know a really nice bistro for dinner.”

“See, you’re not so lost Camus,” Milo smiled at his friend and slapped his shoulder, “you just panicked, it’s fine, it happens.”


	24. Aphrodite x Shaka - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shaka, are you well,” Aphrodite said as he watched the Virgo Saint, “you look terribly pale and slightly green.”

“Shaka, are you well,” Aphrodite said as he watched the Virgo Saint, “you look terribly pale and slightly green.”

“I am well,” Shaka tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace, “you don’t need to worry about me Aphrodite, thank you.”

Aphrodite narrowed his eyes, and walked over to Shaka and without asking, placed his hand on Shaka’s forehead, “Liar,” he hissed, “you’re burning up, go to bed right now, you’re in serious need of rest, you must be coming down with something.”

“That is not necessary,” Shaka tried to protest, only to be shoved by his boyfriend towards his bed, “Aphrodite, this is…”

“Necessary you stubborn idiot,” Aphrodite said and gave Shaka’s forehead a quick kiss, “I’ll make you some soup and get orange juice, rest.”

“Thank you.”


	25. Albafica x Asmita - Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should not be alone so much.”

“You should not be alone so much.” 

Asmita’s voice broke Albafica’s thoughts and he was in alert immediately, looking around, he found the Virgo Saint close enough, so he stood and backed a few steps, “You should not be so close Asmita, I could kill you.”

“The roses have such a wonderful scent, I wish I could see them,” Asmita ignored his comment and smiled, “but today is a good day, so I wished to come by and talk with you.”

“You shouldn’t, I’m dangerous Asmita, I could poison you,” Albafica hesitated, “but I thank you for consideration.”

Asmita’s smile grew, “I think I will come more often, solitude doesn’t suit you Albafica and I’d like to know you better.”

“Thank you Asmita, but it could endanger you with the poison, but I appreciate your kindness.”

Asmita’s smile turn enigmatic, “And who said about being here physically?” Albafica could only watch as Asmita faded away and realized that the Virgo Saint had used his cosmo to project himself there, his breath was caught on his throat.


	26. Asmita x Albafica - Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a beautiful soul,” Asmita said as he approached Albafica, “I can sense it, but you’re so full of grief and guilt it’s heartbreaking.”

“You have a beautiful soul,” Asmita said as he approached Albafica, “I can sense it, but you’re so full of grief and guilt it’s heartbreaking.” **  
**

Albafica looked down, feeling unable to look at Asmita, even when he knew that the Asmita that visited with him was a spirit, Asmita’s body was safe away on the Virgo Temple, “I killed my teacher, the only family I’ve known and I could kill you all with my presence.”

Asmita smiled, “And that is why you choose this self imposed exile, you deal with your fear by trying to protect us from yourself, even when it brings you grief and sorrow; how noble of you.”

“Asmita, this isn’t me being noble, it’s me recognizing I’m a hazard and a danger to all of you and not wanting to harm my brothers in arms or Athena.”

“Oh, but that is nobility,” Asmita disagreed, “anyone more selfish than you would risk it, yet you remain alone, perhaps I should visit with you more often, especially now that you know that in this form you can’t hurt me.”

Albafica debated with himself, he desperately wanted the company, but… he didn’t wish to risk Asmita’s life and he didn’t know what consequences could bring in the long term for Asmita’s spirit when he visited, the part of himself that craved companionship won, “Just as long as your body never comes near me.”


	27. Aphrodite x Shaka - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t need to get me anything, you know I’m not one for many material possessions,” he told his fellow saint.

Shaka was not one to celebrate his birthday, it wasn’t simply something he did; but what took him by surprise that Aphrodite had remembered and had - quite thoughtfully - gotten him a gift, “You didn’t need to get me anything, you know I’m not one for many material possessions,” he told his fellow saint. **  
**

“Am aware,” Aphrodite shrugged, “which is why I got you that, I think it’s something you would appreciate, I didn’t get you tea, because I don’t know which one you favor, but what I got you seemed right.”

Curious now, Shaka carefully unwrapped his present, it was a book of poetry from all over the world, now, that was a thoughtful gift, he smiled, “Thank you Aphrodite, this is indeed something I will treasure, truly.”

“Am glad,” Aphrodite smiled at his fellow saint and secret crush, “the book felt right when I saw it, and I know you enjoy reading, so… I got it for you.”

Shaka gave him a smile, “And it was a thoughtful gift, I appreciate it, thank you; would you like to join me for some tea?”

“I would love to, thank you,” Aphrodite had decided to seize the opportunity, if by the mercy of Athena they had been given a second chance at life, he was going to take it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You,” Aphrodite said as he all but collapsed on the sofa, “You are impossible to shop for!”

“What’s with the long face, Aphrodite?” Shaka asked his boyfriend when he came home, obviously tired and carrying several shopping bags.

“You,” Aphrodite said as he all but collapsed on the sofa, “You are  _ impossible  _ to shop for!”

Shaka was amused and his lips twitched, but he knew better than to laugh, “A book is fine, you know how much of an avid reader I am.”

“Oh I got you a book alright,” Aphrodite rolled his eyes, offended that Shaka thought that was the only gift he was getting, “but I wanted to give you something else, but nothing I saw felt right.”

“Hum, anything is fine Aphrodite, you know I’m not very,” Shaka hesitated, “ah, material-oriented - not that I’m calling you materialistic! - so, really anything is fine dear.”

Aphrodite gave him an unamused look, “Good save darling, good save.”


	29. Albafica x Asmita - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Albafica,” he calls out, “the whole place smells wonderful, are you making cookies?”

Asmita arrives to the apartment he shares with Albafica later than usual, normally, he’s the first of the two to arrive, but this time, his work kept him longer than usual and the moment he opens the door, he smiles, the whole place smells delicious, “Albafica,” he calls out, “the whole place smells wonderful, are you making cookies?”

“Welcome home, you’re late,” Albafica calls from the kitchen, “and yes, I’m making cookies, your favorites, cinnamon-chocolate.”

Asmita takes his coat and places it in the hook near the door, leaves his cane next to it; he doesn’t need it around the apartment because he memorized the layout as soon as they moved in, “Thank you,” he smiles and makes his way to the kitchen, “is food ready, or shall I order take out?”

Albafica comes closer and gently kisses Asmita’s cheek, “I got us take out, from that Indian place you do approve off, matar paneer for you and chana masala for me; sit down, I’ll reheat everything.”

“Thank you,” Asmita says and washes his hands on the kitchen zinc, then goes to the table to sit, he knows better than to offer help, Albafica is quicker in the kitchen when he works alone, “I’m glad you got us food, but I thought it was my turn to get something?”

Albafica shrugs, even if Asmita can’t see it, “I passed by the place on the way back, tomorrow you can make us something if you want; I’m glad you’re home now.”

Asmita smiles, “I’m glad to be home too.”


	30. Albafica x Asmita - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The rain doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon,”

Normally, Albafica liked cold wintry weather, especially when it comes with rain, the more rain that it felt, the better for him; but today, his mood seemed to match the weather and was making him unhappy, “The rain doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon,” he whispered. **  
**

“No indeed,” Asmita’s voice came from behind him and Albafica twisted to see his boyfriend walk into the living room, “I think the rain will last all day and night.”

“I wanted to take you out for dinner, but I guess that’s not an option right now,” Albafica admitted, “the rain’s far too heavy for my taste today.”

Asmita sat on the couch and smiled at Albafica, being blind had never been an issue between them, Albafica was a considerate and thoughtful man who did his best to accommodate him, “That’s fine love, we can stay, put some slow music and dance.”

Albafica’s lips curled upwards gently, “That sounds nice, we still have leftover curry from yesterday,” then he moved and lit the chimney, put his favorite jazz station and went to where Asmita was sitting, “care for a dance?”

Asmita’s smile widened and lifted his hand, Albafica took it in his and he stood, and they held each other close and began to sway to the rhythm of the music, “This is nice,” Asmita whispered in Albafica’s ear.

Albafica kissed his cheek, it was.


	31. Aphrodite x Shaka - Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I’m an idiot, what does it make you?”

“If I’m an idiot, what does it make you?” Aphrodite asked, eyebrow arched and a side of his mouth turned downwards.

“The fool that loves you,” Shaka answered easily.

Aphrodite’s face softened, he’d never believe that they would get a second chance at life, but now they had and he had been fortunate to fall and love with Shaka, better yet, that love was reciprocated, “You’re a closet romantic.”

Shake gave him a soft smile, “Not so much as a closet romantic, but I don’t like people nosing on my private life,” Shaka raised a hand, stopping Aphrodite from speaking, “Yes, I’ll hold your hand in public and I won’t deny our relationship, but this is me being selfish, I want people to respect our privacy as a couple.”

Aphrodite nodded, “Fair enough, for a moment there I feared you were ashamed of us… no wonder I am a fool.”

Shaka raised a hand and caressed Aphrodite’s cheek, “Love makes fools out of us all, and I’m not ashamed to love you, never doubt that.” 


	32. Albafica x Shion, Shion & Dohko - Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe what my manager did!”

“I can’t believe what my manager did!” Shion groaned as he sat next to Dohko and grabbed the beer the other man was offering and took a big gulp.

“And what, pray tell did your manager did?” Dohko was amused, he didn’t remember seeing his old friend so flustered before, and the man had been a mess the first time he was about to enter a stage.

“They hired me a bodyguard,” Shion all but wailed, “that’s not the problem, he’s so hot, why did he had to be so hot Dohko?”

Dohko’s amusement rose and he grinned, “Is that the man I saw with you the other day? He’s quite handsome.”

“Yes,” Shion said and took another deep gulp of beer, “His name’s Albafica, he’s the nicest stern person I’ve ever met.”

“You, my friend, have it bad,” Dohko laughed at his friend’s heart eyes, “Good luck with that! May your love be returned!”

Shion glared, “Not helping Dohko.”


	33. Albafica x Shion - Quietness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is everything alright, Shion?”

Shion watched as his boyfriend carefully piped roses on the cake, he really enjoyed it, Albafica would lower his usual walls and simply relax, and now, there was a gentle smile on Albafica’s handsome face.

Albafica set down the piping bag, turned and looked at Shion and saw his content expression, “Is everything alright, Shion?” 

“Yes,” Shion nodded, “I just like seeing you smile, and you’re always so relaxed when you work alone.”

It was true, Albafica’s bakery was a popular one, “True,” Albafica admitted, “The world fades away when I’m working alone, you should have gone home, it’s late.”

“Can I not wait for my boyfriend? After all, there’s something quite romantic about walking home late, holding hands under an Autumn’s night sky.”

Albafica’s face softened, “You’re such a romantic.”


	34. Aphrodite x Camus - Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I came to help you,”

Aphrodite was rushing everywhere, the bouquets needed to be delivered, his two employees were helping as best as possible, but they were young and new, so Aphrodite was directing and now, he was tired.

Then Aphrodite heard the doorbell ring, hoping it wasn’t a customer, he walked towards the entrance, and much to his surprise, it was his boyfriend, Camus, “Darling,” Aphrodite said, “what are you doing here?”

Camus usually serious and stern face was soft, “I came to help you,” then he raised a hand, stopping Aphrodite from speaking, “No, I’m not busy, my bookstore is in good hands, let me help you with that,” he said as he pointed towards the bouquets.

If Aphrodite weren’t the professional man he was, he probably could have cried in gratitude, instead, he brought Camus to the back and told him what to do, all hands on deck, the flowers were packed carefully and the Aphrodite and his employees left to decorate the place, Camus went back to his store.

Once it was late and Aphrodite arrived late to their shared apartment, he walked straight to the kitchen, from where the most delicious smells were coming from, “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you; I’m so happy that you’re with me.”

Camus placed two bowls of stew on the table, “Well, I do love you, and I think you love me too; being with you is wonderful and fun, now, let’s eat mon amour, then we can go to bed and you can rest, I know you’re tired.”

“You’re a French angel.”


	35. Aphrodite x Milo - Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen Aphrodite, I’m tired of being subtle here, but I do quite like you,”

“Listen Aphrodite, I’m tired of being subtle here, but I do quite like you,” Milo stated while he scratched the back of his head, “I was just trying to avoid annoying you, but either I’ve been too subtle or you don’t like me.” **  
**

Aphrodite blinked surprised, yes, he’d noticed that Milo had been doing and saying nice stuff about him and for him, but he never thought it meant that Milo liked him, “I… I guess I just thought you were being kind.”

“Of course you did,” Milo snorted, “Not used to being courted are you?”

“No,” Aphrodite admitted, “It’s usually me who approaches my potential partner, but I’m not used to subtlety.”

“Well, what do you think then? A date? Just us, I mean, ‘us’ could be really great if you wanted.”

Aphrodite pondered the questions for a second, then nodded, a slow smile growing on his face, ““Us… I like the sound of that, let’s try and see where we go from here.”

“Excellent choice.”


	36. Albafica x Asmita - Bedrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing out of bed?”

Albafica threw the covers off with care, he moved slowly to the edge of the bed, then, with utmost care, he sat and paddled out the bed and the room; he would normally wouldn’t resort to sneak out, but Asmita had kept him in bed thanks to the fever he felt. **  
**

Albafica was feeling better, much better thanks to Asmita’s tender care, but his partner still wanted him to rest and well, Albafica was craving some ice cream, so he headed to their kitchen in silence.

Albafica opened the freezer, when, “What are you doing out of bed?” Asmita called from behind him.

Albafica’s shoulders slumped, “Getting some ice cream, I thought you were asleep, did I wake you?”

“Afraid so, felt you get up, thought you were going to use the bathroom; you know, if you wanted anything, you could have asked, right?”

Albafica turned and smiled at Asmita, even if the other man couldn’t see it, “Yes, but I didn’t want to wake you, you also need rest love.”

Asmita smiled, “You more than me, so grab a plate and come back to bed, that’s an order.”


	37. Shaka x Aphrodite - Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shaka, stop being grumpy, it’s absolutely lame,” Aphrodite said as he watched his partner pace the living room like a caged lion.

“Shaka, stop being grumpy, it’s absolutely lame,” Aphrodite said as he watched his partner pace the living room like a caged lion. **  
**

Shaka turned, glaring at Aphrodite, “I have not been able to meditate in two weeks, you’ll have to excuse my ‘grump’.”

Aphrodite looked up from his book, “Darling, I know you haven’t been able to meditate properly in two weeks, I live here too, so, why don’t you try something else? Maybe finger painting, knitting, embroidery, do a group sports, crossword puzzles, hell, an actual puzzle,  _anything_  to take off the edge.”

Shaka’s anger vanished, feeling quite dumbfounded that he had not, in fact, thought of that, he took a deep sigh, “I’m an idiot, you’re right, you’re absolutely right, I might take a hobby other than reading, and perhaps, instead of simply going to the gym, I might to some team sport.”

Aphrodite smiled, “See? It’s not so bad, just… change your routine a little bit, maybe after you do, you’ll be able to meditate as you’re used to.”

Shaka smiled, walked towards Aphrodite and kissed the top of his head, “You are the best, I love you.”


	38. Asmita x Albafica - Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Asmita… is it really you?”

“Asmita… is it really you?” Albafica said as he watched the other Saint approach, “or is it one of your illusions?”

Asmita simply smiled gently, “It’s me,” he said and then sat on the floor at a respectful distance, knowing how the Piscean Saint was about keeping distance, “I wanted to pay you a visit in the flesh.”

Albafica was grateful that Asmita could not see his blush, “Ah, there is no need, you’re risking much by coming here… the flowers, the poison…” he let his voice trail off.

Asmita shook his head, “I know, but our conversations have been quite lively, and I’m keeping a safe distance, so why should I not come and visit someone dear to me?”

If anything, Albafica’s blush intensified, “I – I,” he stumbled over his words, “I’m grateful, and if it mean anything to you, if I think it safe, I would hug you.”

“It would mean the world to me,” Asmita responded softly, “and I have a feeling, that it would mean the world to you also, but I know we can, so let us sit together and simply be.”


	39. Shaka x Aphrodite - Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone where to ask him, Shaka would have no problem in saying they were out of their minds, but, truth is, that after Athena had managed to bring them back and give them a second chance at life, things had shifted.

If someone where to ask him, Shaka would have no problem in saying they were out of their minds, but, truth is, that after Athena had managed to bring them back and give them a second chance at life, things had shifted.

Often times, he would find himself with his eyes open and looking upwards to where the twelfth temple laid, to where the source of his troubles lived: Aphrodite.

The Pisces Saint had changed, gone was the arrogance and heedless pride that once clung to him like a lover, now, there was a lighter, easier to get along man in its place, he had been startled by the change.

So, he had watched as Aphrodite did what he needed to do around the Sanctuary, he would help with the training, help others when they needed this or that and on very memorable occasions, bring food to the ill.

He had wondered at the change, until he remembered, Pisces was a dual sign, two fishes swimming on opposite directions, so why couldn’t Aphrodite be both?

And he accepted the change in his feelings with grace, if they had been given the gift of a second chance, he would accept it with open arms, one night, he looked towards the twelfth temple and whispered, “I think I’m in love with you, and it scares me half to death, but I hope, that I will have the courage to tell you to your face one day soon.”


	40. Shion x Albafica - Time

Shion had to appreciate how time had been good to them, it almost seemed like a lifetime ago when he and Albafica had began their journey together.

He had been hungry when he entered the cafeteria, but all the tables had been busy, save the one where Albafica was sitting down.

He had gone for his food and gathered his courage, fortunately, Albafica was kind enough to share his table and that, is how their friendship began to grow into a relationship.

Now, they had finished college and were sharing an apartment and he was thinking of actually proposing to Albafica. He only hoped that Albafica would agree.

And all because he was brave enough to say, “Hi, all tables are full, do you mind if I sit here?”


	41. Aphrodite x Shaka - Upset

“Aphrodite… do you want to talk about whatever it is that is upsetting you?” Shaka asked his partner, sitting down in the armrest of the sofa.

“Whatever makes you think I’m upset,” Came Aphrodite’s flat voice.

“Because you have been laying down here and watching Netflix for three whole days?”

Aphrodite said nothing for a while, Shaka didn’t push, he knew that letting Aphrodite speak on his own was best, “I can’t think of a single idea to write,” Aphrodite admitted, “and my editor is starting to get annoying.”

Shaka nodded, softly caressing Aphrodite’s hair, “How about we go away, a week maybe? We could do that, even if it’s only to the beach, it would change the setting for you and help you recharge.”

Aphrodite sat up, arched an elegant eyebrow at his partner, “You sure? I know how you are about short vacations.”

Shaka sighed, yes, he liked to plan better vacations, but… needs must, “Yes, I’m sure, let’s go somewhere, pick the place and we’ll go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
